Jingshén Wei
Description Jingshén can be easily recognized his lack of hair. With a shaved head, it is obvious to most that he is a disciple of Koereth. Standing at six feet two inches, he is well muscled man that boasts a powerful and defined physique. His eyes are a deep brown, which others often mistake for black. He adorns oriental garments crafted by the monks in the temple he grew up in, a combination of reds, dark grays, and lighter blues. He wears a long steel blue scarf composed of silk that covers his neck. Jingshén is never seen without his ceremonial beads, which also hang loosely from around his neck. His temple's mark is tattooed onto his upper back. The monk is always carrying his staff with him. History Born in the far east, Jingshén only scarcely remembers his early childhood. He was only five years old when his parents put him onto an airship bound for Cindervale. The captain of the vessel had instructions to drop him off at Aerahagen, the marvelous capital of the Republic. But that never happened. The ship crashed in the surrounding mountains. He never know who, or what was responsible for the apparent sabatoge of the vessel. The crew didn't make it, most of them were either dead or heavily injured. By some divine miracle, Jingshén survived. High in the mountains, it was clear to him that he was far from the sky city. Within the next few hours, a group of monks that had been living on the large temple based at the top of the mountain investigated the scene of the crash. They brought Jingshén back to the temple, presenting him to Tyr the Ascended. The sage took him under his wing and offered him a place beside Koereth. The monks at the temple were the closest thing he had to family. They raised him as if one of their one. He began his training almost immediately after being indoctrinated into the religious sect. "Koereth does not wait, young one. You must begin your training so that you may uphold the natural order of all things so to ensure chaos does not set this world aflame." Loyalty, patience and understanding. That was all that was asked of him. Little did the foreigner know, his training would be the most rigorous and painstaking experience he would ever have to endure. He was a child, naive and ignorant to the ways of the world. His first few months consisted of deep meditation coupled with fasting that restricted him to bread and water. For weeks he waited for Koereth come to him, to give him reason for a seemingly trivial ordeal. But nothing ever happened, because that was not the point of his tranquility. It never was. "You must understand the world we live in before you can ever hope to protect it from madness." He began to notice all the small things that he never would have payed attention to before. The sound of the smallest drops of leftover rain fall from the roofing, the footsteps of his instructors inside the temple. He could feel the air around him, brushing against every hair on his body. From five to eight, he spent every day meditating. On the eve of his eight birthday, some monks noticed a tranquil blue energy circle around the rock he sat upon. He had completed the first part of his training. Tyr assigned his right hand, Gartorn, to oversee his training. "You must learn the disciplines of this temple before you raise your fists to fight in the name of Koereth." Humility, tolerance, understanding and inner peace. Those would be the dogmas he would live by for the rest of his life. Over the years, he accumulated a great deal of disciplines. He was underwent unparalleled physical training, following regiments that would grant him peak human condition. He was instructed in the ways of martial arts, eventually becoming one of Tyr's many apprentices. The guild master also taught him how to use a pole arm as if an extension of his own body. Finally, he was taught how to use his aura as a means of protecting himself and others. When he turned 18, he was granted the title of Journeyman. He was sent out on his own, to forge his own memories and experiences so that he may one day return to the temple and serve Koereth as a dignified Guardian. Personality Jingshén is a nomadic soul who finds pleasure in the simple things the world has to offer. He has an admiration for nature and all of its children, often meditating for hours to the sounds of birds chirping or the flowing of a ceaseless river. While he was trained as a martial artist, he views fighting and violence as a last resort that should only ever be used to protect himself or his peers. Raised a monk, he is very spiritual. While he is a follower of Koereth, his beliefs are more centered around the appreciation of the natural world. However, his devotion to his guardian deity is unparalleled. He often quotes proverbs from a manuscript that was popular in his temple in hopes of enlightening others in attempts to consul them to see them through their sorrows or misfortunes. He is not known to be a negative person. He is an optimist, always presenting a sense of inner peace and self-actualization. Powers and Abilities Aura Manipulation: Jingshén is able to control the etheric phenomenon that revolves around a person or object. At his current level of understanding, he is only able to use his own aura as a means of boosting his physical attacks, to fly and hover, or to moderately heal others without using one of the Seven Colors. * Sahasrara (Violet) ** 'Aura Reading ** Gravity Aura ** Teleportation ** Illusion Awareness ** Spatial Telekinesis *'Anja (Indigo) **Darkness Aura **Darkness Infusion **Darkness Constructs **Darkness Generation Martial Artist: Jingshén gains a +4 to bare fist combat and a +7 to pole-arm attacks. Pacifist: Jingshén does not believe in mindless violence and thus gains a +2 to attempt to charisma his way out of fights. Aura Strikes: Jingshén can cover his fists, feet or weapon in aura which gives him a +5 in attack rolls for 5 turns. Aura Control: Jingshén has the ability to manipulate his own aura which allows him to add +5 to all combat rolls when he is under 40 health. Category:Player Characters